Life back in the mortal realm
by Kasverah
Summary: They left it open at the end of the anime, so this is me writing what happens next. Polyamory, LGBT relationships, and lots of angst. WHOOP! LET'S RIDE THIS SHIP. (I have no idea how to summarise this in any other way) (Takeru is also in this)
1. Chapter 1

Yui collapsed onto her bed, her heart brimming with joy. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. For the first time in months, she was happy. Truly happy. Since the gods had sent her back to earth without them, she had been walking through life in a daze, losing her enthusiasm for anything, unable to find happiness in even the most wonderful of things.

Her family had tried to help, but she had become so distant that nothing could touch her heart. The only thing she had been able to do was go through the motions; school, home, work, keep busy, and of course practice swordsmanship. She had kept up her running, pushing herself each time, and letting exhaustion drain her body of feeling every morning and night. Although that helped,

it also made things worse, because it brought back so many memories.

But then today, something she hadn't even dared to hope for had happened. She had been walking up the stairs to the shrine, when she had heard them. Voices, calling her name. Their voices, the gods' voices. Her eyes widening with uncontainable hope, she dropped her belongings, and ran all the way up to the top of the shrine. Seeing all of them standing there, as real as anything, the first true smile in months had appeared on her face.

"Hey, Yousei san, please teach us again." Apollon san had said, and she'd run, crying, over to him, smiling so happily that she thought she would never stop.

"Hai!" She cried, letting him take her hand, and pull her into a hug, the other gods gathering around her, Takeru ruffling her hair, and Loki giving her a cheeky grin.

From there it had all been relatively simple, Tsukito had explained that they had been allowed to come back to earth to stay with her, and that they would still be learning, but this time they could keep their powers. It had to remain a secret that they were gods, but they had a mission to complete. Tsukito explained that they could not tell her about it yet, but Zeus would be watching over them all. They had needed somewhere to stay, and Yui had brought them into the shrine to discuss it, discovering her parents inside. There was a brief moment where no one knew how to explain things to her family, but then Balder stepped forwards, and charmed them so completely that they agreed for everyone to stay in their home, in the guest quarters.

They had spent the evening making food with her family, Hades hiding by the kitchen door, clearly wanting to help, but not wanting to cause misfortune, until Dionysus pushed him into the room, and put an apron on him. The two of them ended up making rice balls with her mother, whilst Takeru and Apollon grilled her brothers about what had happened in the past few months. Tsukito made notes on everything that was going on until Loki stole his notebook, telling him not to be so dull. There was a brief scuffle as Thor tried to take it back and Takeru joined the fight, then the notebook ended up in the stew.

Everyone apologised profusely, and Yui's mother awkwardly assured them it was alright, but then shooed everyone except Dionysus, Hades and Balder out of the kitchen. They had all gone to sit in the living room, Yui telling Loki off every time he started going through one of their photo albums, and soon dinner was ready. They all sat together, eating and chatting, sharing stories, and telling her parents about themselves, hiding any hints that they were gods along the way.

Finally it had been bed time, and Yui had taken her leave. She was almost glowing with joy, nothing had felt so good, so perfect, since she had come back. Everything was just as it should be, and she had her most dear friends back again. Lying there on her bed, she smiled, and closed her eyes. Finally, she felt complete again.

Birds chirruped outside Yui's window, and she opened her eyes, blearily looking around. She was in her bedroom, but there was something different. She felt…whole. Then she remembered yesterday, and leapt up, getting changed into her weekend clothes, and running through the house to the living room.

"Ah, good morning Yui san." Balder said, looking over the counter of the kitchen into the living room.

"Balder sama, good morning!" She smiled, and looked over to see Dionysus was also helping her mother with breakfast.

"Hey Kusanagi," the red head grinned, "we're making pancakes. Could you get Hades and Apollon? They went to visit the main temple."

"Eh? Of course!" She beamed, and trotted out to the hallway again, bumping into Thor and Tsukito on her way. "Good morning!" She smiled, running past them.

"Good morning Kusanagi Yui."

"Ugh…" Thor responded, clearly not enjoying the early start.

The shrine was lit up with the dawn sun, almost glowing inside, Apollon's hair looked like pure sunlight, and Yui smiled as she entered behind him.

"That's a shrine to lost spirits." She said, leaning around him to look at the green pedestal in front of him.

"Yousei san!" Apollon said, beaming at her. "It's so lovely here! It's just how you described it." There was a sudden tinkle of broken glass, and Yui turned to see Hades frozen in front of a broken wind chime.

"Misfortune…" He muttered darkly.

"Oh, don't worry Hades sama!" She smiled, "Those get broken all the time!"

"That's true." Came a voice, and they turned to see her brother, Jun, appearing with a dustpan and brush. "I don't know why we keep selling them."

"Nee sama, they sell really well during spring."

"Yes but it's summer." He grumbled, then began sweeping up the broken glass. "Oh, and by the way, the blue haired one is grilling Manabu."

"Eh?" Yui cried, running outside where Takeru was inches away from her brothers face.

"And how close exactly are you to Yui san eh?"

"Ah...um…I mean…she has always seemed to…"

"Takeru! What are you doing?" Yui said, advancing on him.

"I wanted to check he isn't a spy." He said, still glaring at her brother.

"Eh?" She stared in confusion at the two of them, Manabu glancing desperately at her for help, shrinking under the other boys ferocious gaze.

"Take-Take, they won't have got here yet." Apollon said, appearing beside Yui.

"Eeeh?" Yui stared back and forth between the two of them, and Takeru looked away from her brother and at Apollon. Manabu used this opportunity to flee, and Takeru was about to follow him when Apollon grabbed him.

"You'll raise suspicion."

"Well no one else is doing anything. You're all acting like we're here for fun and games."

"…oh…" Yui said, her heart dropping. They really were just here for a mission. She had known they wouldn't come here just to see her, but she had hoped that it had played some part, but now a strange feeling was seeping through her stomach.

"Ah…" Takeru looked at her, guilt crossing his face, "…we can still have fun, it's not like-"

"No, I know, you have a mission. Tsukito said." She smiled, but they two boys could tell her heart wasn't in it. "I came to get you, breakfast is ready. You should go inside." She turned, and began to walk towards the forest, uncertain where she was going, but knowing she couldn't go to breakfast right now.

"Yousei san!" Apollon called, but it was Hades turn to grab _his_ arm as he made to go after her.

"She needs some space. Takeru has upset her." He said, watching her go.

Yui found herself in the forest behind the shrine, and sat down underneath one of the trees. She used to come here when she was little, when she was hiding from whichever brother had upset her. Now she sat here again, feeling just as small, and wrapping her arms around her knees. She felt so stupid for thinking things would be like before, and stupid for being upset by not being the reason they came back. They were gods, she was just a mortal, of course there were more important reasons. Wasn't it enough that they were here? Sniffing, she buried her head in her knees and muttered at herself to stop being so silly.

"Heeey Koneko chan." Came a voice, and she looked up to see Loki sitting in the tree above her. He grinned and jumped down beside her, closing the gap between them so that his face was close to hers, making her blush. "Whoever's upset you, why don't you let me deal with them?" Fire blossomed in his hand, and Yui jumped back slightly, making him laugh. "Don't worry, I won't hurt them too much." Then he looked away, pouting. "I'm not allowed to use my powers to actually harm humans." Then a smirk spread across his face again, "I can torment them though."

"Loki, please try not to set fire to the forest." Yui said, smiling weakly.

"Fine fine." He said, snapping the fire out. "But you still have to tell me who upset you."

Yui looked away, but Loki just leant around into her vision again, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay. It's just something silly is all. I just…I missed you all so much, and then you came back, and I know it's not for me, but I guess I kind of wanted it to be for me…"

Loki looked confused.

"What makes you think it wasn't for you?"

"Tsukito said it was for a mission, and Takeru was looking for spies or something…"

"Takeru is an idiot." Loki said, leaning against the tree beside Yui and looking up at the canopy. "We are here for a mission, and I'm not meant to tell you what it is, but I can say for definite," he smiled and met her eyes with his, "that it was for you. We came here for our mission, but you're part of that. We also came here because no one can replace you, and we all need you more than you could imagine." He took her chin in his hand, and pulled her close. "And personally? No one can make me do anything, I came here just for you. Mission or no mission." Yui blushed, and he laughed, releasing her, then jumping up. "Now, I'm hungry, lets have breakfast!" He took her hand, and pulled her up, leading her back to the shrine. The courtyard was empty now, and they crossed over to the main house, entering the main room, where the gods were all laying the table. Yui let go of Loki's hand awkwardly as she entered. Then Apollon and Takeru looked up at her, and she smiled at them.

"Yousei san! I was worried! Are you okay?" Apollon said, crossing over and taking her hand.

"I'm fine." She smiled, letting him lead her to the table. "I was just being silly."

"Hey, Thor, I need to talk to you." Loki said, following his friend into the kitchen. Takeru came over, looking away and rubbing his head with his hand.

"Look…I didn't mean to upset you…" He began, but Yui waved her hands, embarrassed.

"No no, it's fine, I know your mission is important and-"

"But that's the thing, it's…complicated…" The god of the sea looked around as if begging the world to give him the right words.

"It's okay, I know I'm not the reason you're here."

"What?" Takeru looked at her, shocked. "No, that's not…I didn't mean…"

"Takeru Totsuka means that it's complicated because you are part of the mission." Tsukito said, walking over to them. "We can't explain any more right now, but you are undeniably linked to it. Takeru also likes you enough that you are a reason for him to be here."

"Eh?" Yui said, and Takeru flushed.

"Don't get any ideas Zassou." He said, stomping around the table and getting the plates.

"Ah, Yousei san, this is why you were upset. You thought we didn't come back for you." Apollon took her hand and kissed it, making her blush. "We did, never doubt it." He smiled at her and she felt like she was being filled with warmth. As they all sat down to eat, her family getting on so well with her friends, even Loki was being friendly. Though she did see him casually set fire to one of Takeru's pancakes, which caused him to get angry at the trickster, but Thor calmed them both down whilst Balder distracted her parents so that the magic went unnoticed. The room felt so warm, with all of her most important people in it, Yui felt like she was breathing again. This was better than yesterday, which had been a relief, a rush, a brilliant miracle, but this? This was what she had wanted. Not quite normal, but familiar. Just like how things used to be.

After breakfast, her parents told her to take her new friends to town, and she agreed, trying to think where to go.

"I want to go to an arcade!" Loki said, swinging his arm around Balder. "You said that's where you can play games right?"

"I want to play games!" Apollon said, "we could play tennis!"

"Ah…not those kind of games…" Yui said, holding her hands up.

"Yeah baka," Loki said, sticking his tongue out, "these are computer games."

"Computer games?" the blonde asked, looking confused.

"Computers" Tsukito began, "are the modern age version of books, libraries, paintings, and storage devices that let you communicate across great distances, let you look at pictures of cats and develop memes, which are jokes that are only understood by a select few, such as bork bork son you do me a frighten, which is an image of a dog looking scared by a puppy, and has been spread across the internet, in something called cyberspace. Games have been developed so that you only need press certain buttons and you can make a virtual image change, for example a platform game, where you make your character run around collecting coins, and avoiding deadly traps by jumping over them or shooting them, again by pressing certain buttons."

"Uwah! You know a lot about them!" Apollon beamed, and Yui smiled awkwardly as she spotted the booklet he was reading from was called 'Thoth's guide to the modern day.'

"It sounds interesting," Thor said, "lets go there." The rest all agreed, and Yui led the way down the steps to the city. As they walked through the crowds, many people turned to look at them, whispering about how beautiful they all looked, making Yui feel like the odd one out. Many people flocked around Balder, and soon they couldn't move any further for the crowds of people trying to talk to him. Thor grabbed Balder and hauled him away calling "we'll meet you at the arcade, there's no way we can all get there like this."

"Ah, wait, but Yui san!" Balder began, but Thor was already guiding him away.

"Balder!" Loki cried, trying to go after him, but Dionysus held onto him.

"He's right, we should just get to the arcade." Loki glared at the other red head, but slumped and followed the group.

"This arcade better be worth it." He muttered under his breath.

The arcade was lit up like a Christmas tree, noises and jangling music playing everywhere. Apollon laughed as Yui taught him how to play one of the games, and soon he and Dionysus were battling it out for victory in a shooting game. Hades flinched away from each machine until Yui found him one where the lower you scored, the more tickets you got. Once he seemed enthralled, she took Tsukito, Loki and Takeru over to a pinball machine, where they took it in turns, but soon Tsukito was leading by miles, and Loki got distracted by the café, where he laid some sweet traps, then sat back to watch them explode. Yui found herself leaning against one of the walls in the arcade, smiling as she watched her friends play. They all seemed so happy, and were getting a lot of attention. Tsukito had a small crowd around him as someone was singing 'pinball wizard', with Takeru encouraging him, whilst Hades had a small gathering of girls giggling around him. Dionysus and Apollon were going against another group in a competitive game, meanwhile Balder and Thor had arrived, and joined Loki in the café. Everyone was so happy.

She didn't notice the guys standing beside her until one took her arm.

"Eh?" She said, jumping as they pulled her towards the door out into the alleyway. "Let…let go!" She cried, looking back at the room, unable to catch anyone's eye, and realising no one would hear her over the din of the arcade. It was daytime, but the alleyway looked dark, and the guy pulling her had an unsettling smirk.

"Calm down little one." He said, thrusting her out the door and slamming it shut behind him. There were three of them, and they blocked her escape route.

"What do you want?"

"We just want a little fun." He smirked, reaching out to touch her hair. She scowled and slapped his hand away.

"I don't know what you want but leave me alone."

"Ooooh, this ones got a temper." He said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her into him, making her yelp. Another guy grabbed her skirt, and she pulled away, trying to free herself, but they all closed in on her, tearing her top as they held onto a sleeve and she pulled away, and a seam ripping in part of her skirt.

"No, no stop, let me go!" She cried, beginning to panic, as one went to thrust his hand under her top, making her scream. Just then there was a loud bang as the door to the arcade was blasted open, and Takeru stood there, eyes burning as he stared at the assaulters.

"Let. Her. Go." He breathed, voice dangerous and quiet. They dropped Yui to the floor, and smirked, one of them pulling out a knife, but in seconds Takeru had tackled him, and thrown him against the alleyway wall. They other two leapt onto her companion, only to be thrown off, and for him to grab one and hurl him into the street where he crumpled against the opposite buildings wall. There were cries from where he had fallen as passer by's realised there was a fight going on, and Yui heard Apollon yell "YOUSEI SAN!" before appearing beside her. He took in her ripped clothes, and fearful expression, then stood in front of her with his back to her, beggining to glow.

"No, no you mustn't" She gasped, jumping up and holding onto him as he grabbed the last brute and knocked him unconscious, but as she held him, she felt something strange, almost like beneath her arms power was rippling against her, and flowing back into Apollon.

"Kusanagi." Takeru said, running over to her and pulled her close, clenching his arms around her, trapping Apollon as well. "Did…did they…"

"They didn't do anything." She said, clinging to him, still holding onto Apollon with one arm, trying to sound calm, but unable to stop shaking.

"Takeru, did you…" Tsukito was standing in the doorway, looking at the three of them.

"No, no one transformed." Apollon said, as Takeru released Yui.

"Good." Thor said, appearing behind him, "I think we should leave."

Yui nodded, and stumbled forwards, letting Takeru and Apollon catch her.

"I'm sorry." They said together, and she shook her head, trying to tell them it was okay, but unable to get the words out. They led her back to the street, and the rest of the group followed, Loki hanging back, leering at the three men, until Thor grabbed him and pulled him along with them. They all ended up in a coffee shop nearby, where the waitress immediately offered to ring the police. Yui was offered some clothes to change into, and followed the girl to the staff loos. When she came back, the gods were deep in discussion, but Apollon leapt up as he saw her.

"Are you okay Yousei san?"

"I'm…just shaken…I'm fine, really." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. The group stared at her uncertainly as she sat down amongst them, still shaking.

"Was it…" Takeru began, but Dionysus shook his head.

"No, just ordinary humans."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Apollon put his head in his hands, and clutched his hair. "I couldn't protect you…I was so distracted by enjoying myself…"

"Apollon sama…" Yui said, shocked, "…it wasn't your fault."

"But we let you out of our sights." Takeru said, looking away, "I'm still so weak. I'm…I can't…" He looked at Tsukito, who looked sombre, before staring at his lap. "I…We are meant to protect you, but we were more interested in having fun than…than…" He trailed off, and Yui heard Apollon mumble:

"It could have been so much worse…"

"Why…why would you need to protect me? What could have been worse?"

The gods looked at one another, apart from Apollon, who hand his head in his hands still.

"Apollon, please, look at me." She begged, and he turned to meet her eyes, his own swimming with worry and fear.

"Yousei san…there is something we haven't told you."

"Is now really the time?" Loki interjected.

"It is." Takeru said, "If we keep pretending nothing's different, if we keep treating this like a holiday, something bad will happen."

"Yui san…" Balder said, smiling at her, "the reason we came back is because Zeus said that your experience in the garden changed you. Your heart…is now like that of a god. You are not a full god, but you have an aspect…one that certain forces wish to possess. So we came here to protect you. And to help you develop that power. We don't know what it will mean…but we cannot afford to let you be in danger again."

Yui looked at them, all wearing grim expressions, and then back at Apollon.

"That doesn't mean you can't have any fun." It was strange. She had been so scared, but seeing them all this afraid made her realise that she had no reason to be frightened. "I trust you, all of you, I know you won't let anything bad happen to me, but you can't live only for the purpose of protecting me. I want to enjoy my time with you, and I want you to enjoy your time with me. That's what we always used to do." She smiled. "Why can't we do it again?" The boys all looked at one another, and Loki closed his eyes, folded his arms in front of him, and smirked.

"You never cease to amaze us. Even right after something so scary, you're still looking after us, eh? Koneko chan?"

The others all smiled, and Dionysus leant back, grinning. "No one told us to never have fun again."

"And we still have to go to school with Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito added.

"Yui san." Balder smiled. "Please keep looking after us."

"Yousei san…" Apollon looked at her with tear filled eyes, but finally he smiled. "You really are wonderful."

"Eh?" She blushed, and the others laughed.  
"Ah, miss? The police are here!" The waitress said, interrupting their moment.

Outside, a figure watched Yui talk to the police, and the group stand behind her, also answering questions.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." He muttered, smiling gently, his sculpted face lit up by a streetlight, a clean white suit decorated with a red tie and shirt.

"Better get started then." Said a woman with a sing song voice, dressed in a slinky white dress, adorned with pink roses around the neck and shoulders that appeared to be bursting into bloom, and entwining themselves into her golden curls. She took his arm, and led him away into the crowd.

That night was a quiet dinner, though her parents fussed over her after Thor explained to them what happened. The group was less quiet than they had been before Yui had talked to them, but there was a definite drop in enthusiasm. Yui felt almost relieved to go to bed, changing into her pyjamas, and settling into bed. Placing an arm across her head, she sighed. She hadn't really had time to take in what had been said. Her? Get god powers? What would that mean? For her? Her family? The other gods? What would it change? Rolling over, she looked out her window and watched the moon.

"What do I do…?"

"Sleep?" Came a response from outside her window, making her jump.

"Who's out there?"

"Relax Koneko chan."

"…Loki?" She got up and crossed over to her window, where Loki was perched just below the sill. "What are you doing?"

"It's too stuffy inside." He said, putting his hands behind his head. "All the others are being all moody. I needed some air." He closed his eyes.

"But why are you outside my window?" Yui asked, leaning out so that she could look at him properly.

"It makes me feel better." He opened one eye to look at her, smirking. "Like I have a little kitty to protect."

Yui smiled, and giggled.

"Even when everyone is so down, you're always so happy." She said, turning and sitting down on the sill.

"That's because I enjoy life, and don't weigh myself down with missions, or logistics. I just sit back and do what's necessary."

"And what's that?"

He smiled at her, not a cheeky smile, not a mischievous one, and honest, pure smile.

"Making sure you're okay." Then he grinned, the innocent smile gone, and the sparkle back in his eyes, "Now get some sleep. Or do you want to come on a midnight run?"

"Ah? No, no, I'll sleep, thanks." She slid off the ledge, back into her bedroom, pausing briefly to watch him close his eyes again, before climbing back into bed. "Night night Loki."

"Night night Koneko chan."

She closed her eyes, and began to fall asleep, but then something occurred to her.

"Hey, Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Will you still be there in the morning?"

"Unless the roof gives out."

"Okay."

There was silence, then she heard him shifting.

"Why?"

"I just feel better knowing you're out there."

"…even though I did nothing to protect you today?"

Yui opened her eyes.

"You're the one staying outside my window all night just to make sure nothing bad happens again."

Loki chuckled. "You really are perceptive eh? Ko-ne-ko-chan." Then his tone softened. "Rest well."

Yui closed her eyes again, and fell into a peaceful sleep, with her guardian outside her window.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning sunlight brushed its way across Yui's face, waking her up. Grumbling, she pulled the duvet over her face, then sighed, and threw it away from herself, sitting up. She stretched her arms out, yawning as she did so, then went and looked out the window. Loki was leaning against the wall beside it, eyes shut, and arms limp beside him. He looked so peaceful, but she felt guilty that he'd sat out there all night for her. Watching him, she felt an urge to reach out and stroke his hair. Then, on impulse, and without thinking about what might happen, she stretched out a hand, and brushed the scarlet locks. He opened one eye, and smirked at her.

"Eh?" She said, blushing, and starting to pull her hand back, only for him to grab it and pull himself up so that he stood in front of her, his face inches away.

"Morning Koneko chan." He leant in, and she could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted to lean into him, to feel what his lips felt like, but she suddenly remembered that she was in her very thin pyjamas.

"Ah!" She cried, pulling backwards.

"Aw." He pouted, releasing her, "I guess that serves me right for making you jump." Then he smirked. "I will get that kiss though." He sang, and then grinning, he hopped down, and went around the building to the front door. Yui stared after him, resting her fist against her chest, where her heart appeared to be trying to break free. Sighing, she was about to get dressed, when she saw Takeru outside, pulling on his shoes.

"Ah! Takeru!" She called, making him turn and look. "Are you going running?"

"Yeah?" He called up. "Why? D'you wanna come Zassou?" He grinned.

"Yes! Just let me get changed!" She rushed back to her closet, and began pulling out her running clothes, getting changed as quickly as she could. Hurrying downstairs, she greeted her parents, who were chatting with Dionysus, Thor and Balder, with Loki dozing on the sofa. She briefly felt guilty that he hadn't gotten much sleep, but then smiled as she saw Balder place a pillow under the tricksters head. Pulling on her shoes, she jogged out to Takeru.

"Alright, lets go!" He cheered, and they began running. They ran around to the back of the shrine, down through the forest, speeding past trees bursting with green leaves, down to the river, and around a hill. It wasn't the magical landscape that the garden had been, but it was Yui's home. As they ran, she took the lead, taking Takeru to all her favourite spots. The red bridge over the river, the top of the hill where purple flowers blossomed in a clearing, the pond by the willow tree; with each place, she gained confidence, and Takeru smiled as she gasped out explanations and stories. Finally they came back to the shrine, and Yui doubled over, breathless.

"You know," Takeru grinned, leaning on the shrine, "you would be less breathless if you didn't try and tell me the history of this place whilst you ran."

Yui grinned bashfully, panting. "I know…I'll remember that for next time."

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, you light up when you talk about this place, it's wonderful, but I don't want you pushing yourself more than you're able." He took her hand, and pulled her over to the stairs, pushing her down so that she was sitting. Then he knelt down and took hold of her leg, "don't resist."

"E…eeeh?" She cried, flushing even more scarlet.

"I need to stretch your muscles out so that you don't get cramps."

"A…ah." She looked away, letting him manipulate her legs.

"You need to stretch properly, especially if you've pushed yourself. You're really bad at looking after yourself." He smiled, and she grinned, embarrassed. "But I'm glad you did, I wouldn't have found out all about your favourite places otherwise."

"Heh? But you said I shouldn't have talked so much."

"No, you shouldn't." He let go of her legs, and looked up at her, smiling warmly. "But I'm glad you did." He leant up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and stretching up his head so that she looked down at his face. Slowly they drew closer, and Yui felt dizzy, her heart was already pumping, and she wobbled slightly, sliding to the side. "Yui!" Takeru cried, catching her, and holding her upright.

"I…feel dizzy…" She muttered, and guilt crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…you're already tired…" He smiled awkwardly, and helped her stand up. "Lets go back inside." He paused as she stood up. "But…" He turned her to look at him, and held her face in his hands, "…don't think I'm giving up. I'll just have to wait until after you've eaten something." He grinned. "Get stronger faster, you're the only one who can keep up with me." He took her hand, and led her back to the house, and she looked down at their interlocked fingers, and felt warm inside. This felt nice, this felt right. Suddenly Loki's face swam into her mind, and guilt filled her. She really didn't want to complicate things, but she also couldn't bear the thought of picking one over the other.

They entered the hallway, and Takeru grinned, saying he was going to have a quick shower, Yui nodded, making her way her bedroom to get clothes and a towel, then heading to the other bathroom, where she washed the stress off with the cool water, refreshing herself with the chill of it. Drying off, she changed into a cute top and shorts, shaking her hair dry.

"Mum?" She called, entering the kitchen, which seemed to be empty apart from Apollon.

"Ah! Yousei san!" He got up, bringing over a bag of marshmallows. "Balder said he would make everyone a barbecue breakfast!"

"Eh? But…mum would never agree to that!" She said, staring outside where, sure enough, everyone was sitting around a barbecue.

"Balder is very convincing." Apollon grinned, taking her hand. "Come on Yousei san, let's go and enjoy it." She was pulled out into the sunlight, where the gods and her family were all sitting about as Balder and Thor made food.

"Ah, Yui san! What would you like to eat?" Balder said, coming over to her. "I've prepared all sorts of meat, and some vegetables in case you wanted them. I'd be happy to share my pork with you?"

"Hey! Look! I found these in your storage shed!" Apollon said, pulling Yui away from Balder, and picking up a box full of ribbons. "Why do you have so many ribbons?" He picked one up, "And why are they attached to sticks?"

"Oh, that's for ribbon dancing." Yui said, smiling, he really was like a puppy, getting into old boxes and finding old toys. "I'm not very good anymore, but I used to do it with one of my friends."

"How does it work?" He asked, pulling one free.

"Look, I'll show you." She said, pulling out a pair, and beginning to spin them.

"Uwah! You look amazing!" Apollon sighed, picking up a pair and trying to copy her, but tangling them instead, making Yui laugh.

"Here, let me help." She said, slowing down so that he could copy her. Soon all the gods were watching them as she taught him different tricks and movements, though he still managed to get in a tangle, and soon they fell over together as he accidentally wrapped the ribbon around both of their legs.

"Gomen'nasai…" He said, helping her up. "Perhaps I should let you do it alone?"

"I'm not very good at it anymore either though, I think maybe they were in a box for a reason…" She rubbed her head, smiling.

"I thought you were wonderful, Yousei san." Apollon said, taking her hand. She blushed, and felt his warmth, and couldn't help but drown in his eyes. "Would you…would you let me kiss your cheek?" He said, with an unreadable expression.

"Eh?"

"I just…missed you…a lot…" He blushed, looked away, then looked back at her with those piercing eyes.

"I…" she flushed at the thought, but before she could stop herself, she had nodded. He came in close, leaning into her, and pulling her towards him, putting one arm around her waist. She heard Dionysus suddenly talking loudly to her parents, and briefly realised they were being distracted, but then Apollon's face was next to hers, and kissing her cheek with his warm lips. She remembered the first time they met, Apollon was a very intimate person. She also remembered his parting words when she'd been sent away from the garden. This wasn't just affection. This was love. The warmth of his touch spread across her cheek, warming her inside somewhere. It felt light, like something barely there, and yet reassuringly there. She realised she had slowed her breath, and was about to run out of air when they broke apart, and Yui stared up at him, as he smiled with such innocent purity. "Thank you, Yousei san." He looked over at the others, and ran up to Balder, saying something about not having pork for breakfast. Yui raised her hand to her cheek, and touched it gently, it still felt warm. Closing her eyes she tried to remember the feeling and burn it into her mind so that she would never forget it.

"You look concerned." Came a voice from beside her, and she opened her eyes to see Tsukito standing nearby.

"I am…" she replied, looking at Takeru, who seemed to be glaring at Apollon's back.

"Sometimes the solution is not to choose." Her companion said, looking at them.

"Eh?"

"Just something to bear in mind."

She watched him return to the group, wondering what on earth he could mean, then called out for him to wait for her, running over to the barbecue.

Sunday wore on, and Yui spent the day showing the gods around the shrine. They were all interested in the ways that people showed their respect, and helped out when visitors came through. Takeru and Tsukito were the best suited to giving talks about the Japanese gods, what with being two of them, and Yui's parents were very impressed with their 'historical knowledge', though Thor had to kick Takeru before he went into personal details of the gods and goddesses interactions that mortals would not have known about, whilst Balder laughed it off as 'artistic licence', guiding the visitors into the shrine and away from the ocean god.

"What was that for?" Takeru grumbled as Thor gave him a look.

"We're meant to be inconspicuous."

"Except we stick out like a sore thumb. Especially Balder." Takeru grumbled.

"Only because he's more attractive than you." Loki said, pulling a face at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takeru said, clenching his fists.

"Well it's easy to see that if he wanted to, he could sweep anyone off their feet." Loki danced over to Takeru, then grinned, "Apart from little Koneko chan," then in a whisper he added "she's mine."

"What do you mean you damn fireball?" Takeru said, reaching out to grab the redhead, who skipped out of reach.

"Nothing, nothing, just defending what's mine."

Takeru watched Loki trot over to Balder, and talk to the visitors with him.

"I never know if he means Yui or Balder when he's like that." Thor said, sighing. "But I don't think he's actually interested in competition. You know Loki, he's more interested in playing games than an actual fight."

"Speaking of playing games," Takeru responded, "I haven't seen Apollon in a while."

"He went to talk to Yui's parents about school."

"Eh?" Takeru frowned and looked blankly at Thor, who shrugged.

"We need to stay with Yui Kusanagi." Tsukito said, appearing from the shrine, "So it makes sense that we would attend school with her."

"When does school start?" Takeru asked, looking suspicious.

"Tomorrow."

"EEH?"

Yui heard the cry from across the courtyard where she stood with Dionysus, who was helping her tend the flower beds. Takeru sped across to her and was suddenly inches away, looking terrified.

"SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW?" He yelled, and Dionysus looked up, also shocked.

"What? But we've only been here for two days!"

"That's because it's a weekend." Yui said, shrinking back from the enraged Takeru, "School is still running, but…I don't understand why you're so worried, you don't have to…" she looked from Takeru's sudden slump to Dionysus's resigned expression.

"We'll be accompanying you to school, of course." Dionysus sighed, "To keep you safe."

"Plus we need to try and blend in with everyone." Said Balder, who was just coming over, having finished the guide.

"No need to scream like a child." Loki smirked at Takeru, who sent a glare in his direction.

"You'll have to go to school as well." Takeru spat.

"Maybe." Loki shrugged, "Or I could skip class, like at the garden."

"Loki, you mustn't skip class." Balder said, frowning at his companion. "We need all of us to be there in case anything happens."

"Aaaw…" The redhead moaned.

Just then, Apollon appeared outside the main house with Yui's parents.

"Everyone! Yousei san's parents have said they'll take us to buy our uniforms!"

The group audibly groaned, apart from Balder, who smiled at them, and Thor and Tsukito, who had just come over.

"That is very kind of them." Balder said, going over to thank them. Yui got up to go to them as well, but Takeru caught her hand.

"Yui…" He looked embarrassed, then let her go. "…never mind."

"Eh?" She looked at him, confused, but then Loki was behind her, pushing her towards her parents.

"Come on Koneko chan, you have to teach us how to dress as well."

They spent the rest of the day in town getting the gods uniforms, though Loki immediately got himself a purple and black hoodie to wear over the top. Takeru found a green jacket, and Dionysus latched onto a red scarf. Each god gave their clothes their own flare, though the others mostly kept within school regulations.

"How are you planning on getting that past the teachers?" Takeru asked Loki, pointing at the clearly out of place hoodie.

"That's my secret weapon." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Balder, who smiled awkwardly.

"Loki, shouldn't you at least try to blend in?" He asked, gently holding Loki's hand.

"Eh?" Loki looked at Balder, an odd expression on his face, then he shrugged and slumped. "If you really want me to."

"Ah! Not if it's going to make you sad…" Balder said, looking guilty. "I'll talk to the teachers." He smiled, and Loki beamed at him.

"Balder you're the best!" He threw his arms around the blonde, and laughed happily.

"Balder, you're too easily manipulated." Takeru grumbled, leaning back against the shop wall.

"Hey." Loki said, glaring over Balder's shoulder. "I'm not manipulating him. I'm asking him. Besides, it's not like you're conforming to the school uniform either."

"I checked." He responded, eyes shut and arms crossed, "I'm allowed to wear this kind of jacket."

"Guys! Look at this!" Apollon called, standing outside the changing rooms, dressed smartly, but with the school waistcoat instead of the jacket.

"Ah! You look great Apollon!" Yui said, going over to him.

"Arigato Yousei san!" He said, smiling. "I can't wait for tomorrow! You'll be wearing the girls uniform won't you?"

Loki and Takeru suddenly jolted upright.

"Of course." Tsukito said, appearing behind Apollon, wearing the school uniform with its usual blazer. "Tomorrow we'll all be going to school together. I contacted Zeus and he's arranged for our entrance to be organised. We'll be in the same class as Yui Kusanagi."

"Ah! That's right! You'll meet my friends!" Yui said, smiling.

"That will indeed be lovely." Balder said, smiling at her.

"Right, I better go and pay for the uniforms. I still don't understand where your money came from…but I guess it's okay." She went over to the till where a young woman was looking longingly at the gods.

"Uwah…you have some very handsome friends." She said, "Aah I wish I had such lovely suitors." She sighed sadly.

"Eh? Ah! No! They're not my suitors!" Yui said, waving her hands in a fluster. "They're just my friends!"

"Oh? I'm not sure all of them know that sweetie. But anyway, what can I help you with?" Yui looked back over to the gods, Takeru was getting angry at Loki again, who was laughing and hiding behind Balder, who in turn was trying to pacify the ocean god. Apollon was showing off his clothes to Yui's parents, Hades and Dionysus, though Hades looked uncomfortable in his uniform. Thor was sitting in a chair, dozing, whilst Tsukito was reading the school handbook. Nothing about them suggested they were thinking about anything other than their clothes. But then she caught Takeru's eye, and his expression softened and he smiled at her, making her blush. Maybe they were paying her more attention than she thought.

Embarrassed, she turned back to the shop assistant and began listing the items they would be buying.

Yui went back over to the gods, handing Tsukito the change, and leading the group outside. Her parents said they had something to do, so the group said goodbye to them and made their way back to the shrine.

"Yui san, are you okay?" Balder said, walking beside her.

"Eh?" She looked at him, confused.

"Your face has been flushed since we were at the shop." He smiled kindly.

"Oh!" She brought her hands up to her face, covering her cheeks which turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Yui san…" Balder said, stopping, and taking hold of her hands. They fell behind the group, and Yui looked up at Balder. Her heart felt strange, tight. She knew she couldn't return his feelings, He was so dear to her, but it hurt that she couldn't love him the same way he loved her. The feeling of falling in love with Loki, Takeru, Apollon, but not being able to return the love of the kindest one of all, Balder, made her head feel hot and dizzy. The world began to shake, and she tried to say something, but only breath escaped her mouth, and she slid down, falling to the floor.

"YUI SAN!" Came Balder's cry, and then she heard feet running towards her, feeling someone lift her up, and Apollon's face swam into view, before disappearing as she slid into darkness.

"YOUSEI SAN! YOUSEI SAN!" Apollon cried, tears forming in his eyes. "NO, NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"APOLLON!" Dionysus Shook the blonde's shoulders, "Look, she's still breathing, she's not gone, quickly, we need to get her back.

"What happened?" Takeru said, helping Apollon lift her up and walking beside him as he carried her quickly up the stairs.

"Um…" Loki began, peering over.

"We need to get her inside." Tsukito said calmly, leading the way back to the house.

"Guys…" Loki said, standing in their way.

"Loki we need to-" Dionysus began but the trickster cut him off.

"Look." He pointed at Yui. "She's glowing." The group crowded around her, and sure enough noticed that she was faintly glowing. "Quickly, into the shrine." He said, running over to the door, and lighting some candles with a wave of his hand.

Apollon laid Yui down on a soft mat, as Thor brought over a pillow for her head. Tsukito went to the house to get a blanket, and Takeru rounded on Balder.

"What did you do?" He spat, "She was fine, then you kept her back and suddenly-"

"Hey." Loki said, standing between Takeru and Balder. "Balder did nothing. If you think he did you're actually crazy."

"Why do you always defend him?" Takeru shouted, aiming a punch at the fire god, who caught it, flames licking his fist.

"Don't toy with me." He hissed, but Balder took his shoulder, looking at them both sadly.

"I'm sorry, I might have done something."

"No." Loki said, turning to face Balder, looking scared, "Balder you couldn't have. I know you, there's nothing-"

"Emotional charge." He said, simply.

"Nani?" Takeru and Loki said together.

"If she experiences strong emotions, she is more likely to advance stages of her transformation." Tsukito said, appearing in the doorway of the shrine with a blanket.

"I'm sorry…" Balder said, looking away.

"No." Came Apollon's voice. "This is my fault. She was already…if I hadn't…I knew and yet I…I asked her to let me…"

Loki and Takeru looked guilty, remembering their actions as well.

"If anything, it was my misfortune." Hades said, sitting down beside Apollon.

"Guys." Dionysus said, folding his arms. "We can blame each other and ourselves forever, but no one could stop her experiencing emotions. It just wouldn't happen. Remember what Zeus said? She's not experienced joy or heightened emotions since the garden. Any emotion is going to be an overload. It's not always going to happen, but right now it's not going to be anyone's fault. It's going to happen no matter what we do." He looked outside, where rainclouds were gathering. "We just need to protect her from danger. We can't protect her from what she's becoming." The room was silent as rain started to fall, and Apollon pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in them. Loki sat down next to Balder, leaning on his friend, and watching Yui anxiously, whilst Takeru stormed outside and sat in the rain, guarding the doorway.

"They are still going to blame themselves." Tsukito said, settling next to Dionysus and Hades.

"I know, but at least they've stopped arguing." Dionysus said, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Loki?" Thor asked, and the red head lifted his head up, looking at him curiously. "I know you like to fan the flames, but-"

"Hai, I know. Don't." Loki leant back against Balder again, closing his eyes.

Time passed, but finally Yui began to wake up, and her glow began to fade.

"Apollon?" She said quietly, and the god lifted his head up to look at her tearfully, before reaching out and pulling her into his chest.

"Yousei san. I was so scared."

"I'm fine." She whispered, hugging him back.

"Hey Koneko chan." Loki smiled, crawling over to her. "Try not to do that again, I think Apollon might actually transform."

Yui smiled, and was released by the blonde, who was also smiling through his tears.

"Yui san." Balder smiled, "Are you feeling alright now?"

"I feel tired, but not dizzy any more." She said, looking around, and spotting Takeru in the rain. "Eh? Take-" Loki covered her mouth with his hand.

"Let him sit in the rain. He's used to water." Loki was glaring at Takeru with thinly concealed anger.

"Loki." Thor warned. "You're only doing that because he got angry at Balder."

"Huh?" Loki said, stubbornly, glaring at Thor, but still he removed his hand, putting his arms behind his head. "Call the grumpy one if you want." He said, looking away. Yui looked over at Takeru, who was soaking wet.

"Takeru!" He turned around, fear on his face melting into relief.

"Zassou!" Clambering up, he ran over to her, dripping water all over the floor, and kneeling in front of her. "I would hug you, but you'd get all wet." He smiled.

"You shouldn't have sat in the rain." She smiled back, and Apollon laughed, Takeru joining in, before sneezing. Yui reached out to him, and touched his arm, when suddenly there was a spark from her finger, and Takeru yelped, falling backwards.

"EEH?" Yui cried as Dionysus ran over to help the ocean god up.

"I'm alright, it was just a little shock." Takeru reassured her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probably leftover power surges from the transition." Tsukito said.

"I should probably…" Takeru paused as he began to get up, looking down at his clothes. "I'm dry…" He said, wide eyed.

"Uwah! Koneko chan! Your powers are manifesting, you can dry people instantly when they come in from the rain." Loki giggled.

"That's not funny Loki." Thor said curtly, but Loki danced out into the rain, splashing around.

"What's he doing?" Apollon said, looking confused.

Once he seemed soaked, he came back in and sat down beside Yui.

"Try it on me Koneko chan!"

Yui looked at him uncertainly, then at Dionysus, who shrugged.

"If he gets zapped, its his own fault." She nodded, and reached out, placing a hand on his clothes. Nothing happened. Sighing she sat back again.

"Aw…" Loki said, looking disappointed, before using his own powers to dry himself, steam wafting through his clothes. "I want Koneko chan to use her powers on me." He whined.

"It's not something she can control yet." Balder said, smiling kindly. "Though it might be an idea to try and practice, Yui san, so that they don't run out of control."

"How do I practice?" Yui asked, looking at the gods.

"I train physically." Takeru said, leaning back.

"I just focus really hard!" Apollon said, smiling at her.

"But I don't know how to trigger it." She said, and the rest of the gods frowned, thinking.

"I know how." Loki grinned, mischievously, before closing the distance between them, and holding Yui's chin with his hand. "Ki-su." He whispered, leaning in close, and making Yui blush, feeling his breath on her lips before Apollon and Takeru piled on top of him, wrenching him downwards and away from her.

"EH?" She cried, holding her bright red cheeks.

"Itai-tai-tai…" Loki winced, underneath the other two.

"Loki!" Balder cried, rushing over to help.

"It's fine." Loki grinned sheepishly as Apollon and Takeru got off him, "I expected that."

"But your theory is sound." Tsukito said, making Takeru and Apollon cry out again. "Heightening Yui Kusanagi's heart beat and emotional state could trigger her powers."

"But doing it right after she's passed out from a power surge might not be the best moment." Hades said, glaring at Loki.

"How do you know that I have manifested powers? Or that…what was it? Heightened emotions cause it?" Yui said, looking around in confusion.

"That was my fault." Balder said, smiling sadly.

"No it wasn't." Loki hissed, looking away.

"Yes," Balder said, looking at Loki, "I was the final trigger, no matter what happened before." He turned back to Yui. "When we spoke, and I held your hands on your face…that was when you fainted. After that you began to glow, which alerted us to the fact that you were changing."

"Then you electrocuted Takeru." Loki laughed, only to smirk at the ocean gods glare.

"But I don't understand. I've been feeling strong emotions ever since you guys came back." Yui said, feeling lost. "What made those emotions in particular cause a change?"

"We don't know yet." Apollon said, smiling. "But don't worry, Yousei san, we have plenty of time to work it out. We're not going anywhere." The others nodded, and Yui smiled at everyone.

"Everybody…arigato!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Yui led all of them to school, meeting her friends on the way, who both froze when they saw her companions. Kiri grabbed Yui and pulled her aside, whilst Haru garbled something about needing a brief word with Yui before joining them both.

"Yui? Why are you walking to school with…" Kiri looked over their huddled heads, counting, "…eight guys? Eight really really beautiful guys?"

"Eh? They're my friends!" Yui said, suddenly feeling in the spotlight.

"Yui, this isn't exactly subtle! People are going to talk about you turning up with them." Haru whispered.

Yui frantically thought, she had to come up with a reason why they would be with her.

"They're…friends of my family! From other shrines!" She said, thinking on her feet.

"Eeeh?" The two girls whispered. The gods were watching them suspiciously.

"Can I have one?" Kiri said, smiling slyly.

"Nani?" Yui said, looking confused.

"Leave her alone." Haru said. "You're only doing this because you've missed her."

"Missed me?" Yui was understanding less and less.

"Mmm, mmm," Kiri nodded, "you've been like a stranger for months. Ever since you ran home that day. It's like something happened, and now you turn up with these guys, suddenly back to your old…" Something sparkled in Kiri's eyes. "Aaaah, I see I see."

"You see what?" Yui asked, looking from Kiri, who was nodding, eyes closed, to Haru, who looked pensive.

"A broken heart." Kiri said.

"EEEH?" Yui cried, straightening up with shock, only for Haru to pull her down again.

"Yui san? Are you okay?" Balder called.

"Fine fine!" She said, going back to whispering. "What do you mean a broken heart?"

"Clearly it was a moonlight romance." Kiri sighed.

"Robbed of your true love, your heart broke." Haru continued.

"You changed beyond recognition, separated by oceans." Kiri nodded.

"But now he has returned, alongside his competition." Haru smirked.

"And his love must be declared with true loves kiss." Loki added.

"Exactly exactly." Kiri agreed. There was a brief pause, then all three girls yelped and jumped back as Loki chuckled.

"Girls are so strange." He grinned. "But that was fun, I'd like to play with you again." He took Yui's hand and began trotting ahead with her. "Bai bai." He called, and the rest of the gods called after him, telling him to wait, whilst the two girls also ran after them, firing questions at Yui. But Loki was faster, and stronger, so he bent down, scooped Yui up, and sped away from them.

"Damnit!" Takeru cursed, losing them.

"It's okay, Loki will look after her." Apollon said, though he looked like he was sulking.

"Let's just get to school." Dionysus sighed.

"We don't know where school is." Tsukito said, and everyone looked at him, freezing where they were.

"…a…ah…" Takeru said, looking around anxiously.

"Um, excuse me, Yui's friends?" Balder said, walking forwards to the girls. "Could you show us the way to the school please?" He smiled charmingly, and the girls agreed enthusiastically, latching onto him and guiding him onwards, with the rest of the gods following behind.

Loki meanwhile ran all the way to the school building, with Yui calling out directions as he ran past their turnings so that he had to skip backwards several times.

"Loki, you can put me down now!" Yui cried as they sped into the school building, people turning to gasp and yell as Loki raced up the stairs.

"Why?" Loki laughed, racing to the top of the building and out onto the roof. "Look! Uwah! You can see the entire town from here!" He trotted over to the chain link fence, still holding Yui, and smiled at the town sprawled below. "Your school has the best view!"

"Ah!" Yui looked out. She hadn't been up here before, and the view really was amazing. "Look! You can see the shrine!" She pointed out and then yelped, grabbing Loki as she felt like she would tumble out of his arms.

"Don't worry Koneko chan, I won't drop you." Loki smiled, and she relaxed slightly, feeling his arms support her completely. Then they spotted the other gods arriving through the school courtyard. "Aaw…that means we have to go to class doesn't it." Loki said, pouting.

"Yes…" Yui agreed, reluctantly.

"Class here better be more fun than in the garden." He moaned, going back down the stairs to the main building. "Ohayo." He said, greeting some students who stared at them as they made their way down the stairs.

"Um…Loki sama…people are staring, you might want to-ah, no, go left here. Um…I was saying you might want to put me down?"

"Why would I want to do that?" He grinned, carrying her down the hall. "Which room is it?"

"Eh? Ano…the fourth one on the left hand side." She blushed as he carried her into the room and grinned at her classmates.

"Ohayogozaimasu! I'm Loki, and this little Koneko chan is mine, so no stealing her away from me, 'kay?" He stuck his tongue out at several of the boys who were in a cluster, before giving them a dark grin, making them pale and back off. Loki was just looking for a seat when Takeru skid around the corner into the room.

"LOKI! THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Takeru yelled, and Loki grinning cheekily, walking backwards from the other god.

"Now now Takeru, I'm just getting ahead in the game."

"What game baka?" He spat, advancing on the pair, Loki carefully placed Yui down on a table, and stood in front of her.

"Apparently we're competing for true loves kiss." The trickster smirked.

"EEEH?" Yui cried.

"Like hell am I going to let you win that!" Takeru said, tackling Loki to the ground, rolling around as Loki cackled and twisted away from him, only to be pulled back.

"No! No! I'm not-" Yui desperately tried to say, but just then the others arrived, and Hades pulled Takeru off Loki, revealing a small bruise on the tricksters cheek, though he was still grinning.

"You think you can beat me?" Takeru smirked. "I'm at full strength now, I have my god powers, I can beat you hands down! Even when I was a human I could have beaten you!"

"Ah…Takeru…" Hades began, but Loki sat up, giggling.

"You think you can beat me? You can't even catch up with me, and you have to practice running."

"Loki." Balder said, looking around.

"Eh? Nani?" He asked, but then saw that all the other students were watching. "…a…ah…"

"God powers?" Said one of the male students.

"He means knowledge!" Yui cried, and everyone turned to look at her. Her heart thudded in her chest, but she ploughed on with her explanation. "These…are all transfer students…from shrines all around the world…and…god powers…mean…knowledge of their gods!" She looked at Balder pleadingly, and he smiled.

"That's right. We're going to be studying with you from now on. Please take care of us." Immediately the whole room was charmed, and students rushed over to him, clustering around him and asking him questions, which he kindly answered.

"Ah…looks like Balder is the centre of attention again." Loki said, sulking.

"A…ah…" Yui got down from the table, feeling full of adrenaline, and held her hand out to Loki, to help him up.

"Nice work Koneko chan." He said, taking her hand, only to yelp as a spark leapt at his face. "Itai…" He said, wincing.

"AH! LOKI! I'M SO SORRY!" She cried, and watched as he rubbed his cheek. "Eh?" The bruise on his cheek had vanished. "Loki…"

"Hah?"

"Alright class, take your seats please." The teacher said, entering the room, and Yui was distracted. She sat down, the gods all sitting around her, Kiri and Haru coming over to sit beside her as usual. Class was busy, introductions of new students, and distractions as the other students kept looking over at the gods and Yui. Whispers and muttering scattered around the classroom and the teacher had to tell people off several times. Finally it was lunch, and Yui felt relieved.

"Kusanagi san." Hades said, getting up and walking over to her. "Where do they serve lunch?"

"Ah! I can show you." She replied, standing up.

"Yui san, may I come with you as well?" Balder said, coming over, but suddenly a crowd of people appeared around him blocking him from her. "On second thoughts, maybe you would be better off with me going separately." He smiled shyly, and began talking to the crowd, who all offered to share their lunch with him.

"Eh…I guess I'll be looking after Balder then." Loki said, pushing through the crowd and putting an arm around the blonde. "Hai hai, all offerings must go through me!"

"Wait a minute-" Takeru began, stepping towards them, but Apollon grabbed him, pulling him back to Yui.

"Come on Take-Take! I want to see the lunch room!" The sun god said, beaming.

"I'm going to the library, I brought lunch with me." Tsukito said, holding a large bag full of crackers and sweets.

"Eeeh?" Dionysus cried, staring at the bag. "Where did you get them from?"

"The store next to where we bought our uniforms yesterday." He said simply, and walked out of the room.

"How can he eat that?" Thor muttered, staring after him.

"Eh…he always eats like that." Takeru said, watching him go. "I guess I should follow-gerk!" He was yanked backwards by Apollon, who began dragging him in the opposite direction through the other classroom door.

"Take-Take! We need to go to the lunch room with Yousei san!" Apollon cheered, "Yousei san! Please show us the way!"

"A…ah, hai!" Yui said, leading Thor, Dionysus, Hades, Apollon, and Takeru, who was still being dragged by the blonde, out of the classroom and through the school to the lunch room. As they entered, the room went silent, and a wave of whispers rolled across the room.

"Yui! Wait up!" Kiri said as she and Haru entered the room. "Ah! Here, let me show you the café!" She said, latching onto Dionysus and Thor, and pulling them away from the group, turning around and winking at Yui. "What did you say your names were?"

"Ano…Thor…"

"Dionysus. Ah! Sugoi! You have fresh fruit here!"

The four of them disappeared into the café, and the room gradually got louder again, though there were many furtive glances at Yui and her three companions.

"Yui san…" Hades began, but before he could carry on, she took his hand and led him to the canteen.

"They're not as good as the ones in the garden, but they do have rice balls here." She smiled, and picked out a packet for him. "You can have them every day here."

"…arigato." He said, eyes wide with hope, and blushing slightly.

"Ah! Yousei san! They do sushi here! I haven't had sushi before!" Apollon cried.

"Eh? You haven't? But in the garden we could have anything we wanted…" She said, looking confused.

"I know, but that meant there was so much to choose from, I never got around to having sushi." He smiled bashfully at her, then giggled, his face lighting up. "I even tried escargot!"

"What's-" Yui began, but Takeru covered her mouth.

"Don't ask him." He said, looking stressed. "He goes into too much detail about his weird foods." Yui looked at Takeru, who removed his hand. "What other food do they have here?"

"Ano…there's usually a hot meal you can buy…ah! They have beef stew today!"

"I was hoping for fish soup…" He sighed, then smiled at her. "What are you getting?"

"Oh! I brought a lunch with me! It's easier that way." She said, looking over at Apollon, who was happily talking to Hades.

"…Yui san…" Yui looked back at Takeru, surprised at his change in how he referred to her. "…do you think we could make our lunches together from now on? I prefer fish meals." He looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course!" She said, smiling up at him.

"Ah? really?" He said, his face lighting up as he smiled. "You better be a good cook Zassou! I'm not going to teach you how to prepare fish properly."

"Hey!" She said, glaring. "I can cook really well." Takeru laughed, and picked out some sushi, going to the tills. Just then, one of her fellow students bumped into her after messing around with his friends, knocking her to the floor.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" He said, trying to pull her up.

"Ow, It's fine," She said, wincing as he yanked on her arm. "Ah, that hurts!" She yelped.

"Please, just let me help you up!" He said, his tone gaining an edge to it. But before things could go any further, Takeru appeared and lifted her up, glaring at the other guys, who backed off with more apologies.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still watching the disappearing backs of the other students.

"I'm alright." She replied. "They were just clumsy, that's all."

"…I'm sorry if I'm acting overprotective." He said, looking down.

"Eh? No! Not at all! I just wish I wasn't causing so much trouble is all!" She said, taking his hand in hers. He looked at her as they touched, and smiled gently.

"If you don't mind, I'll always protect you." He said, putting his sushi down, and taking her other hand in his. She blushed, feeling the warmth of his hands against hers. "I want to be by your side, always. I don't want to scare your friends away though…" A sad expression crossed his face, and Yui felt her heartbeat quicken. "Please, continue to teach me about humans."

"…H-Hai!" She stammered, unconsciously moving closer to him. "…Takeru san…" She said, looking into his deep, sparkling eyes.

"Yes Yui san?"

"I…I want to go to the beach with all of you this weekend!" She cried, enthusiastically. Takeru stared at her, surprised, then a smile spread across his face, and he laughed.

"Zassou," He grinned, "you really are something." He leant in, and placed a kiss on her forehead, making her entire face flush. It was different to Apollon's one, it was stronger, it felt full of protection, his arms holding her steady as she leant into it, feeling his lips caress her forehead. He broke the connection, bringing her back to the present like an electric shock, before letting go of her, and taking his Sushi over to a table. "Hoi, guys, over here." He said to the others, motioning for them all to follow him. It had felt much braver than Apollon's one, and so…intense. Like he was placing himself beside her, rather than just a kiss on her forehead. After a brief moment, Yui shook herself, bringing her attention back to the present again, and the four of them sat down, and began chatting. Apollon asked all sorts of questions about the school, with Takeru moaning about the lessons.

"It's way harder than in the garden." He grumbled.

"It's way more exciting though!" Apollon said. "Itaaaiiii!" He pumped his fists in the air, bumping into Hades, and knocking one of the rice balls out of his hand and onto the floor, where it broke apart. Takeru and Apollon looked over in horror.

"…misfortune…" Hades said, looking mortified.

"Hades san! I'm so sorry!" Apollon said, bowing profusely before him.

"Baka, this is why you shouldn't be so enthusiastic." Takeru scolded.

"Ah, maybe it can be saved!" Yui said desperately, getting up and picking it up. There was a spark, and the broken rice ball glowed briefly, before reforming, a strawberry suddenly poking out of the top. "Eh? EEEEEH?" Yui stared down at the rice ball, eyes wide in shock, as the other three stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could make food!" Takeru said, breaking the silence.

"Ah! No! That's not what I meant!" Yui cried.

"Yousei san! Maybe your gift is mending things!" Apollon beamed. "Alright! I want Yousei san to mend something of mine!"

"Well…I think I might have healed Loki…" She said quietly, but immediately Apollon and Takeru jumped up, yelling "WHAT?" at the same time. They looked at each other, both looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked, smiling nervously. "It's no different than making a strawberry appear out of thin air…"

"It is." Hades said, eyeing the rice ball and Yui with concern. "Healing a mortal is one thing. Healing a god is quite another." The gods exchanged dark looks, but Yui was determined not to let things become grim.

"Well, we'll just have to work things out with the rest of the group. After all, there are some gods that can heal, aren't there?"

"That's right." Takeru said, nodding, "There's Sekhmet."

"Yes, but he heals mortal wounds." Hades said darkly.

"It's okay, Yousei san." Apollon smiled. "That just means you're developing powers gods have not seen before." He took her hand in his, smiling warmly at he and the others. "Zeus wouldn't have sent us here to protect Yousei san if she was going to become something bad."

"What about Balder?" Takeru said, frowning. "We were sent to make friends with him and then…ah! Not that I think you're going to…" He blushed, looking awkward.

"Balder was different." Hades said, looking at Takeru. "He needed human love. Yui san is no threat, I believe. But it is something that needs talking about." He got up and picked up his remaining rice balls. "I shall go and inform Zeus of the development now. It's better if he knows sooner rather than later." He walked off, and Yui stared after him, holding the changed rice ball gently still.

"Man, every time you think he's chilling out, he goes all stiff again." Takeru sighed.

"He's like Tsukito in that way." Apollon beamed.

"Eh?" Takeru growled, "Tsukito is nothing like that grim old fool."

"Sure he is!" Apollon said, smiling. "He's just as stuffy and factual."

The sea god glared at Apollon, then sighed.

"I just want to finish my lunch."

Yui smiled at the other two as they bickered, but couldn't help an unsettled feeling that was growing in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR ALMOST A YEAR. Also some of you may get two notifications because I FAIL AT REMEMBERING HOW TO UPLOAD. But yeah, here it is, CHAPTER 4, FINALLY! 3 thank you for waiting n.n**

"Ah! I'm so glad class is ending!" Dionysus said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Same…too many people get in the way of me when I try to sit with Balder." Loki grumbled. He had been sulking since lunch, where they had learnt that he had been repeatedly shoved out of the way until he set someone's hair on fire, which got them summoned to the headmaster's office. Said headmaster had apparently been cowering beside Zeus, who had quite a lot to say on the matter of revealing their powers.

"Loki, it's a good thing Zeus brought Lethe with him so that he could alter their memories." Balder said gently.

"You should really be thanking Hades san for that." Dionysus said, leaning on Apollon. "Lethe is from the underworld, and technically works for Hades."

"That's right!" Apollon beamed. "Hades san is actually really helpful! Though he didn't come back from Zeus after lunch…" The blonde looked thoughtful.

"Eh. Who cares." Loki said, looking uninterested. "Balder, let's have dinner together!" He wrapped his arms around the light god.

"Ah! Alright." Balder smiled, and Loki grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the group, sticking his tongue out at them as the pair disappeared.

"What's the deal with those two?" Takeru asked, unimpressed.

"Don't ask." Thor replied. "Ah…I better follow them to make sure no one gets set on fire." He added, before running after them.

"Ah…I was going to ask him how his lunch was…" Yui said, looking sad. "Dionysus, you were with him, how did you find my friends?"

"They were fine. They showed me all the fresh juice you guys have. It's not the same as wine, but it's the next best thing." He smiled warmly at her.

"Ah! I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself." She said, smiling back at him.

"Takeru, I need to buy more food for tomorrow." Tsukito said. "I'll be stopping at the market shop."

"Ah, I'll come with you. There are some things I want to get." He said, following the moon god.

"I should probably go as well, I want to get some seeds so I can grow some things whilst I'm here." Dionysus said, waving to the two left behind. "See you guys at home!" Then he disappeared after the other two.

"Ah…everyone's gone." Apollon sighed, before looking at Yui, and smiling held out a hand. "Let's go home, Yousei san."

"…ah…Hai!" Yui smiled back, taking his hand. They walked in silence for a while, Yui feeling uncertain of what to say. Holding hands like this, she felt safe. Just being with Apollon made her feel like she'd drunk something warm on a cold night. But at the same time, curiosity got the better of her. "Ne…Apollon sama…if I hadn't developed these powers…if I'd just been a normal mortal…would you still have come back?"

Apollon stopped, and turned to her, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yousei san." He smiled gently at her. "Nothing could have stopped me." He reached out and cupped her face in his hand, bringing her close, and making colour flush through her cheeks. "You were my friend first, then my teacher, then you became my hope, and eventually my saviour." He leant in, and Yui felt her cheeks warm as his face, so serious, and yet so gently happy, came towards hers, the road beside them and grassy verge vanishing from her mind, "Now…if you'll accept…I'd like you to…be my-"

"Oh my, Apollon, this is why you're here." Came a light, airy voice from behind them. It was a beautiful voice that made every word sound like it was being gently sung. They turned around to see a woman who wore a white dress, with pink roses flowering by the neckline. She was cautiously picking her way around a tree, seeming to come from the park the other side of it. "And I thought…oh how embarrassing, here I believed that you kept those feelings for me."

"Aphrodite." Apollon said, and when Yui looked at him he was wearing a dark expression.

"Eh…you know each other?" Yui said, looking back and forth.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry." Aphrodite smiled warmly at her. "I have known Apollon since he was young, we grew up together. Please," she said, reaching out a hand, "allow me to-" Apollon swiped her hand away, glaring at her fiercely. "Oh…how…I see I am not forgiven…" She smiled sadly.

"I will not let you harm Yousei san." He said angrily, putting an arm around Yui protectively.

"Harm? Oh my, you really haven't…" Tears formed in her eyes. "…you don't know how it has haunted me…but I understand." Something in her demeanour changed. "I will not give up though. I will find a way into your heart." She smiled sadly at them both, and turned to walk away.

"Wai-" Yui began, about to follow her, but she was held back. "Apollon sama?" She asked, looking up at her companion.

"Let her go."

"She seemed upset."

"You cannot trust her." His expression softened as he looked at her. "I think I need to tell you who she is. When we get back to the shrine I shall explain."

It was a quiet walk up to the shrine. Apollon seemed deep in thought, and Yui felt reluctant to break the silence herself. The sky was still light, and would be for several hours still, and the air around them was warm. And yet, Yui couldn't help the shiver that ran through her.

"Yousei san, are you cold?" Yui jumped at Apollon's voice.

"No, no, I'm fine." She said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing concern." He said, looking up at the shrine as they started on the stairs.

"Ah! No! Not at all." She looked down. "I just…I'm not sure what to do when I meet new gods. I know and trust you all so much…I sometimes forget there are other gods, and that you have all had lives before and after me."

"Yousei san." Apollon smiled warmly at her. "I sometimes feel the same about you. You've had a whole mortal life, and learnt to live without powers. Do you remember when we first met?" He laughed, "Most of us had no idea how to do human things, we were so used to just being able to command the world around us." He reached out and took Yui's hand. "But you taught us how to overcome that. There is so much about you we don't know. I hope you'll continue teaching us." She smiled back at him, and they climbed the rest of the hill in a more comfortable silence.

Her family greeted her and Apollon, telling them that Hades was in the house already.

"I can ask him where he was!" Apollon said excitedly.

"Ah, just a moment-" But Apollon pulled Yui into a run and led her into the house.

"Hades? Uncle Hades?" Apollon said, looking in each room until he found the god of the underworld standing in the living room, staring out the window, in the shadow of the curtain.

"Apollon." He said, turning around. "I have spoken at length with Zeus, I have something to tell you, but I am going to wait until the others get home."

"Eh? Why can't you say now?"

"I do not wish to repeat myself or for the message to be misunderstood by a retelling by a second party."

"Ahh…" Apollon said, flumping down on the sofa. "Something is always delaying things." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "We need to tell Zeus another thing. Aphrodite is here."

"What?" Hades' eyes widened in shock. "What did she say? Why is she here?"

"She didn't explain."

"Ano…" Yui began awkwardly.

"Did she do anything to…" Hades began, looking at Yui.

"No." Apollon answered, opening his eyes. "Yousei san…I should tell you the truth. You deserve to know." He motioned for her to sit beside him, so she did so, and he sat forwards, eyes clouding over as he seemed to remember something. "Aphrodite is a Greek goddess, she is the god of love and beauty. Long ago, her vanity was fed by a god called Eris. This god…she became offended by something the other gods did, and so created an apple. A golden apple. This apple would, she said, be given to the most beautiful, the fairest goddess. There was a fight between Aphrodite and two other goddesses over it, and Zeus gave a mortal man the job of deciding who would get it. He chose Aphrodite after she promised him the hand of a beautiful woman, Helena of Troy. I'm sure you know the rest of that story."

"It…began a war…" Yui muttered, staring at Apollon.

"Yes, it did. But that was just in the mortal world. In our world, Aphrodite became obsessed. She knew now she was the fairest, and that no other goddess could contest her beauty. She decided she would have whichever god or goddess she wanted. And that meant apart from Zeus, anyone was fair game. But Aphrodite wanted whoever she wanted at that moment, and in one such moment it...it was me. When I fell in love with Cassandra, Aphrodite was…cruel. She tormented her until I stepped in, and said I would never forgive her if she did something to her. She said horrible things. Saying a mortal could never love a god, that we were doomed. She said that she would destroy us, if we chose to remain paired as a mortal and a god." Apollon fell silent, and Hades stepped forward.

"Zeus and I still believe that it was this which caused Apollon to decide to give Cassandra the gift of the sight. Apollon still blames himself, but had it not been for Aphrodite's goading, he may never have done so."

"It is wrong to blame her." Apollon said. "They were my actions. And besides," he smiled at Yui, "I do not blame myself anymore." Then his smile was gone, replaced with a dark expression. "But afterwards, Aphrodite said that she had known this would happen. That she was glad it had. I could not forgive her for that. In some ways, I feared she had cursed Cassandra and I out of jealousy."

"Curses are…even to gods…a mystery." Hades said, taking over as Apollon looked away. "It is possible she did, but likewise it is possible she just said what she did out of spite. She regretted her words later, but Apollon's grief was too strong. They stopped talking. When we returned from the garden, she tried to make peace with Apollon on learning he had come to an understanding with Cassandra's spirit. But he would not forgive her even then. She had become a twisted, manipulative goddess. She is not to be trifled with. All that the passing centuries have done is teach her how to hide her spite."

"But…she seemed so different to that!" Yui said, looking worried.

"Do not trust her, Yousei san. She is clever, and manipulative. She would not dream of appearing as she actually is. Whatever she is doing here, it is bound to be to do with you." Apollon turned to look Yui in the eyes. "And I will not let her hurt someone I love."

"L…love?" Yui stammered, her heart suddenly thumping as if it was trying to escape through her chest.

"Yes, Yousei san." Apollon reached out and held her face in his hands. "I love you."

"Yo, we're home!" Came Takeru's voice from the hallway, and Yui jumped up, red faced.

"I'LL GO AND MAKE US SOME TEA." She said loudly, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Takeru said as he entered the living room, followed by Tsukito and Dionysus.

"That doesn't matter." Hades said, looking at Dionysus. "Aphrodite has come here."

"Eh?" Dionysus frowned. "Why?"

"We don't know."

"Who?" Takeru said, looking at Hades in confusion.

"A goddess from our world." Dionysus answered. "I think we should wait until everyone is here."

"I'll go and wait outside for them all to come home!" Apollon said, beaming, and jumping up. "Dionysus, save something sweet for me!" He trotted out of the room, the others staring after him.

"He seems worried." Tsukito said.

"Eh? How can you tell?" Takeru said, frowning. "He seems as oblivious as normal."

"No, Tsukito is right. He's worried." Hades sighed.

"What should we do?" Dionysus asked, staring after Apollon. "Kusanagi didn't seem herself either."

"That's just because Apollon told her he loved her." Hades stated bluntly.

"EEEHHH?" Takeru yelled, and was about to charge off after the blonde, but Dionysus grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Choto-just a-"

"Takeru, please don't start another fight." Tsukito said calmly.

"But he-"

"Just because you're scared of doing it, doesn't mean an idiot like Apollon is." Dionysus scolded. "It just means he has less issues with talking about his feelings." Takeru slumped against the redhead, glaring at him sullenly. "You'll find your words soon enough." Dionysus said, letting him go.

"No I won't." He said, grimly.

"Takeru. Do not lose hope." Tsukito said, placing his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Aaah, who cares?" He said, slumping down on the sofa, putting his bags of food on the table.

"Oy, I'm taking my stuff into the kitchen." Dionysus said, slinging the bag over his shoulder, but Hades reached out to hold him back.

"I think Yui needs some space."

"Ah…" The gods stood awkwardly until Dionysus sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Be gentle with Apollon." Hades said, mainly to Takeru. "Aphrodite is bringing up a lot of old emotions for him."

"Oh?" Takeru looked at Hades in curiosity, but just then they heard voices from outside.

"Ah, that must be the others." Dionysus said, as they heard the front door open.

"I like that place so much!" Came Loki's voice.

"You only liked them because they gave you free food." Thor replied from the hallway."

"Eeh? What's wrong with liking free food? Besides, their curry was delicious! And I'm so glad they had steak!"

"Yes, the steak was perfect!" Balder replied as the group entered the room.

"We have to all go there sometime!" Apollon said, smiling. "I want steak too!"

Yui re-appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Ah! You're back!" She smiled at the others, and laid the tea down on the table. "Apollon, have you told them about Aphrodite?"

"What?" Loki said, his demeanour suddenly becoming darker.

"Ah, when Apollon and I were walking home we bumped into her and-" Yui was interrupted by Loki rushing over and grabbing her by the shoulders, a scared expression on his face.

"Did she do anything to you? Give you anything? Say anything strange?"

"Loki!" Balder said, pulling away one of his arms. "Calm down! You're scaring her."

"Loki-Loki, how do you know Aphrodite?" Apollon was smiling as he asked, but there was an eerie undertone to his voice. Loki let go of Yui and looked away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"He…knew Eris…" Balder said, looking worried. "Loki is a trickster god…Eris is a goddess of chaos…it was only a matter of time before their paths met."

"I didn't…I didn't mean to…" Loki stormed out of the room suddenly, and Yui stood up to follow him, but Thor held her back.

"It's okay," Balder said, "I'll go after him." The blonde left the room quickly, calling to Loki.

"What was that?" Takeru asked, confused.

"Eris caused a lot of trouble for the Greeks." Dionysus said, sighing. "Though I don't understand why knowing her means he's worried by Aphrodite's appearance."

"Loki became friends with Eris." Thor explained. "She was older than him, and more powerful. He was entranced by her powers. He thought she could teach him, and that he could come back to us with more knowledge to help protect himself, Balder and me. He went to her one day, and she was angry. Something about not being invited to a celebration." Dionysus, Hades, and Apollon suddenly sat up, realisation dawning on them. "She said she needed help to create something that would, as she put it, put the cat among the pigeons. She got Loki to help her, he helped create the apple of discord. He then saw what it did, the war it started, and hid. He was terrified of what would happen to him if the others found out what had happened, he was scared of being cast out even more, and that Balder would…have to protect him. So he hid. Balder and I couldn't find him for weeks. When we finally found him he looked terrified. He told us what happened, and we swore we'd never tell anyone until he was ready. It was only a few decades before we got summoned to the garden when he finally came around to the idea of telling someone when it became necessary. The other gods by now don't mind, the Greeks who know have mostly forgiven him, including Zeus. Although I believe it is one of the reasons he was brought to the garden, and that it wasn't solely to help protect Balder. That and the rest of the chaos he causes." Thor looked around at the group who were sitting in stunned silence. "He blames himself for how cruel Aphrodite has become. If it weren't for the apple, she wouldn't have changed so. The apple itself has its own magic, having that apple changes the person who possesses it. And he thinks that it's his fault."

The group exchanged looks of concern and shock.

"No." Yui said quietly. "He can't think that. I…I can't let him think that-" Yui made as if to go outside but Thor grabbed her hand.

"You must leave him. Balder is with him. He will need you, I know he will. But later." Yui nodded, though she was reluctant to sit around doing nothing.

"There must be something we can do? Hades sama, you were going to tell us what Zeus had said." She looked pleadingly at the underworld god, who avoided her gaze.

"I should not explain unless everyone is present." He said, sadly, removing Yui's excuse for going after Loki.

"Zassou," Takeru said, standing up, "I think we should go for a run. Nothing's going to happen here, so we might as well use our time." He smirked at her. "Unless you don't think you're up to it?"

"Hoi! Of course I'm up to it!" Yui said, glaring at him.

"Ahh, what about dinner?" Apollon said, looking around.

"Mum usually makes it…though I don't think she's going to be able to keep making food for everyone…"

"That's okay." Dionysus said, picking up the shopping bags. "I bought some ingredients so that I can help. Do you think your mother would mind if I took over for today?"

"Eh? Not at all!" Yui said, smiling. "I'm going to get changed. Takeru, I'll meet you outside?"

"Sure." He grinned, and went to get changed himself once Yui had left the room.

"Hades sama…" Apollon said, looking at his uncle, "why did you take so long with Zeus?"

"…because there are…complications. He told me what Yui san's powers are. What they will become. But there is a risk that if another god, such as Aphrodite, does something, she could die trying to use her powers before she is ready."

The atmosphere in the room darkened, and they all looked out at the clouds slowly crossing the sky, turning it grey.

"Takeru, wait up!" Yui cried, running after him. The weather was turning grim, rain starting to fall.

"Sorry!" He said, grinning, and slowing down so that she could catch up. "You need to show me how you've improved with your fighting. We never did have our fight."

"Ah, I've been practicing still. The running has helped." She panted. "I could definitely try an-AH!" she cried out as she slid on the slick ground, and Takeru caught her.

"I should have learnt my lesson last time. We shouldn't be running in the rain." He said, looking around darkly at the clouds.

"It's fine!" Yui said, standing up. "It's only some light rain. My shoes don't have enough grip is all."

"Mmm…" Takeru didn't look convinced.

"If it makes you feel better, there's a log house up ahead we could shelter in?"

"Hn, alright. But we walk there." He said, smiling at her.

"Hai."

They made their way off the path, Yui leading, and down an animal track, until they came to an old looking shed. Once inside, Yui lit a gas lamp on one of the shelves.

"I used to come and hide here when I was younger." She said, sitting down on a bench by the piles of wood as Takeru leant against the door frame. "I would pretend that I was a wood cutter from medieval times, and pretend to hunt things for food." She laughed. "I'd pretend that one of the logs was a lump of meat for me to eat."

"You're strange." He said, giving her a crooked smile.

"Eeeh? I was only little!" She said defensively, and Takeru laughed.

"I guess humans had to pretend more things. As gods, there was very little you couldn't have. Our games usually had real meat if we were playing mortals."

"Playing mortals?" Yui said, as Takeru came over and sat down opposite her.

"Yeah, we used to pretend we were human. Though we never really understood it properly. We'd still use our god powers, and have everything that mortals couldn't have…but we'd pretend we were less powerful, sometimes that one of us was the god and the others had to follow their orders. Other times that we were all humans searching for a god." He rubbed the back of his head. "We didn't really understand that not all gods were loved. Though obeying the one chosen as god never felt good." He looked over at Yui. "Is that how all humans feel? Do they resent our powers?"

"No! Not at all! Nowadays, not everyone believes in gods. Most people who do love them, and think of them as perfect."

"Well we're definitely not that." Takeru said, grinning.

"I think…I think you are." Yui said, leaning forward, and making Takeru look at her in surprise. "Being perfect isn't about making no mistakes, it isn't about having no flaws. It's the opposite. It's having those and learning that they aren't wrong, and how to fix mistakes, and live with the flaws." She took a deep breath, and the air around them became warm. "I think that you have all tried so hard to learn, to become more human."

"Yui…" Takeru said, eyes wide, as she began to glow.

"Many humans try to become powerful, and would jump at the chance to become a god. But you did the opposite; you learnt what it is to be human. You changed, you adapted, and you started to understand beings less powerful than you." She closed her eyes, shivering. "And…and I care about you all so much. I just…I just can't choose…" She opened her eyes, tears forming in them.

"YUI!" Takeru scrambled forwards, and reached out to hold her. She was ice cold in his arms. "Yui, I will never make you choose." He said, pulling her close, as the tears fell down her face. She reached up to hold onto him, and the glow faded. "I will always protect you, you don't need to choose. I'll always be with you no matter what." He tightened his arms around her.

"Takeru…" She said, her voice quivering.

"You're freezing." He said, letting go. He then took off his top, handing it to her.

"But you'll get cold!" She said, holding the T-shirt.

"I'm a god of the sea." He said, giving her a crooked smile. "The cold doesn't bother me as much. Especially when I have my powers." Yui pulled the shirt over her head, and rubbed her arms. "Are you still cold?" Takeru asked, reaching out to hold her hand. "You feel like ice!" He pulled her close again, and held her, wrapping his warm arms around her. "We should go back."

"No!" She said, pulling back. "We haven't finished our run!"

"Zassou, you're freezing."

"I feel fine. Running should warm me up anyway."

"You're…really stubborn. You know that right?" She blushed and looked away. "Are you that determined to beat me in a sword fight?"

"I just want to be strong…" She said, remembering how helpless she felt when they were trying to stop Balder. Takeru took her face in his hands, and made her look into his eyes.

"You are strong. Like a weed, that just keeps growing, no matter how much the world tried to crush it. Even if you're cut down, you grow back, stronger than before. That's…that's why I…" He paused, and Yui felt her face warm up, wanting to hear those words, but also scared of what would happen if she did hear them. "…I care about you so much." Takeru looked away, blushing. He cursed himself inwardly for not being able to say such simple words, but when he looked back, Yui was smiling.

"I care about you as well." She said, and put her hands over his. He smiled at her, bemused.

"You're always so happy." He sighed. Looking outside, he saw that the rain was only getting worse. "Alright, Zassou, I'm not going to let you continue running in this weather. You'll just make yourself ill." He took his hands away from her face, and before she could react, slid his arms under her legs and back, hoisting her up into the air.

"EEH?" She cried, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to take us both home. Hold on tight." He stepped out into the rain, and began to glow. There was a burst of light as one arm became encased in armour, the other in a dark glove, blue wrapping around his legs to form the puffy trousers and armour, with a turquoise loop of fur around his waist and thighs.

"Takeru!" Yui cried. "You shouldn't transform!"

"It's okay, Zassou." He said, grinning. "No one will catch us. And I need to get you back in the warm as fast as possible." He launched himself into the air, speeding across the treetops, Yui's breath catching in her throat. Green rushed past below them, glimpses of the paths that twined their way through the woods, the shrine peeking out ahead of them. Yui began to shiver as the rain drenched her, and was glad when they reached the back of her house. Takeru gently landed, and set her down, but as she made to go for the door, she wobbled slightly, and fell backwards into the sea god. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"I just feel…tired." She said, smiling weakly. Takeru looked at her suspiciously, and transformed back into his human form.

"Let's get you inside." He said, helping her into the house, where she went upstairs to change into some warm clothes, Takeru watching her go with worry in his eyes, before going into the living room.

Loki and Balder had come in when it started raining, the fire god sitting curled up on the sofa, Balder talking gently to him.

"Zassou has gone to dry off, but…" Takeru looked at the room, uncertain of whether to mention it.

"Is something wrong Takeru?" Tsukito asked, looking up at his brother.

"Aah…" The sea god sighed in frustration, sitting down on the floor. "Yui glowed again." The other gods all turned to look at him. "She didn't pass out…but…I think she's scared of something, something to do with all of us, and losing us…that's what seemed to trigger it…having to choose…" He looked at the ceiling, guilt crossing his expression.

"That would make sense." Hades said, nodding.

"What do you mean Hades san?" Apollon asked, looking confused.

"I…don't think we should tell Yui yet…but to be brief, Zeus told me that her powers seem to be irreversibly linked to each and every one of us, it is unclear whether this stretched to other gods, but it is to do with an emotional bond. And love. Which might explain Aphrodite's appearance." The room was silent for a while, until Loki spoke up.

"So what? Are we meant to just stop caring? Because she won't." Hades looked at him, and he continued. "Yui cares about all of us, distancing ourselves from her would just cause pain for everyone."

"Loki is right." Balder agreed. "We just need to make sure we're there for her, and ready to help as things happen. We worked together before, there's no reason to change that now." Many of the gods looked away, hearing the earnest care in his voice, and remembering the fight where they had to save him.

"Then…let's not change how we treat Yousei san." Apollon said, and there was a murmur of agreement.

In the corridor, Yui let out a sigh of relief, having overheard most of the conversation, and smiled, before entering the room after a few moments.

The group ate happily that night, Yui's parents impressed by Dionysus's cooking skills. The gods seemed to relax as the sky became darker, and Yui began to droop, sleepiness clouding her mind, until she slumped slightly onto Takeru.

"Ah, gomenosai Takeru." She said sleepily, propping herself up again.

"Baka, you should go to bed if you're that tired." The ocean god chided, and she nodded, yawning.

"Night night everyone." She got up and went to her bedroom upstairs, a general chatter about going to bed coming from the living room. As she went to shut her door, she heard some of the gods coming upstairs to their bedrooms, and Saw Loki hanging off Balder as they both entered a room along the corridor. Getting changed, she lay down on her bed, drifting in and out of sleep, unable to shake off a slight feeling of unease, until finally Loki's voice drifted into her dreams, reaffirming that no one was about to leave her alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yui?" Came her mother's voice, and she rolled over in bed, feeling exhausted. It felt like it had taken ages for her to get to sleep last night. "Yui? Are you awake?" She slid out of bed, and stumbled to her bedroom door, opening it and calling down the corridor.

"Hai hai." She rubbed her eyes as she made her way down to breakfast. Dionysus was already up, and helping her mum, along with her brothers, Tsukito, Apollon and Balder.

"Ah! Yousei san! We're making omelettes!" The sun god beamed, and Yui noticed a small pile of failed disasters in a bowl on the side.

"Making is not the right word." Tsukito said, noticing Yui's line of sight.

"He's so enthusiastic though!" Her mother smiled, directing the gods who were in the kitchen with her.

"Ugh…mornings should not exist." Came a grumble from the hallway as Loki entered the room. "Balder…why did you leave me?" He moaned, latching onto the other god.

"I tried to wake you up, but you were really deeply asleep." Balder said, patting Loki on the head gently.

"Eeeh…" Loki moaned, before suddenly perking up. "Uwah! I smell omelette!" His demeanour completely shifted, changing to alert and excited, in seconds. Happily he trotted into the kitchen, sniggering at the pile of failures, saying "Apollon san, you must hate eggs a lot eeh?"

Yui laughed at the bickering coming from the kitchen as Loki taunted Apollon, and looked over to Tsukito.

"Isn't Takeru normally up by now?" She asked.

"He is, he went for a run. He told me to apologise to you, you were fast asleep and he didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh." She said, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"It's okay." Thor said, entering the room, followed by Hades. "It's still wet, he was probably still worried about you slipping and hurting yourself."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was it." She said, forcing a smile.

The gods chatted for a while, Yui joining in, but unable to stop the unsettled feeling in her stomach from affecting her, until Takeru came in just in time for food to be served.

"Ah! Zassou!" He grinned. "I brought you something as an apology for not going running with you today." He came over to them, slightly damp, and held out a small white flower, still nestled in mud, roots, and all.

"Uwah!" She said, happily staring at the flower. "Let me get a small bowl for it!" She danced into the kitchen, reappearing with a blue pot, and helped Takeru place the flower inside. "Kawai!" She beamed, holding the pot.

"Next time you'll have to come with me though." Takeru said, winking, and relieving the tightness in Yui's chest. She smiled back at him, cradling the flower before placing it on the breakfast table in between the toast and the orange juice.

The group sat down around the table, Thor and Hades finally joining them as food was ready, and they began chatting happily as they ate. Her family seemed to have accepted the group now, and when she got up to make lunch, it wasn't just Takeru who joined her; Thor and Dionysus also began making preparations.

"Thor san? Dionysus san? I didn't know you wanted to have a home made lunch." She said, smiling at them, and making Takeru scoff.

"Dionysus is the god of wine and good food. Of course he wants to make his own food." The sea god said, leaning around her to smirk at the other two gods.

"Hey now, that's not my role. It's fertility. Not just good food and wine."

Yui smiled, giggling, and looked over to Thor, who was staring into the fridge blankly.

"Thor san, are you alright?" She asked, peering around him.

"What…is all this?" He asked, staring into the fridge at all the food containers.

"Ah, those are the boxes we store food in so that they don't get mixed up. Here, what are you looking for?" Under her guidance, Thor selected some vegetables to make a stir fry from, and started prepping his lunch.

"So, Zassou, what do you normally make?" Takeru asked, chopping up the fish and root vegetables he had bought the other day.

"I like making different things each day." She smiled, pulling out some rice she had steamed the night before. "I'm going to make a bento."  
"Ah? A bento?" Loki appeared in the doorway to the kitchen grinning. "Hey koneko chan, will you make me a bento?" Yui looked at him in surprise.

"But Loki, didn't you have lunch with Balder?"

"Yeah." Takeru said, glaring at the trickster god. "You get all the free bento's you could want."

"Not quite true." Loki said, looking pensive. "There is one bento I want that I never get."

"There is?" Yui looked at him curiously. "What is it? I know Balder likes meat, so do you perhaps not get enough meat bento's?"

"Mm mm, not that." He replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Ah, perhaps vegetarian bento? I don't know if anyone in class is vegetarian…" Yui suggested, raising a finger to her chin.

"Not that one either, koneko chan." Loki said, coming into the kitchen, and taking her hand in his. "The only bento I want is one made by my koneko chan."

"Eh?" Yui blushed, and stared up at the redhead.

"Hoi now…" Takeru said, stepping forward.

"What?" Loki asked, glaring at him.

"Yui doesn't have time to make one for you as well." The sea god said, returning the glare.

"Ah, is that true?" Loki said, looking thoughtful. "Then I'll settle for something you've already got, for today anyway. You and Apollon got your gifts, now I'd like mine." He smiled down at Yui, and before anyone could do anything, bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. It was warm, his hair brushing against her skin, his eyelashes fluttering against her face, gentle hands scooping around her face, holding her up to him. She felt herself get lost in the feeling, longing for it to continue as he released her. She looked up at him, a blush spreading across her face, only to remember where she was, and see Thor frowning whilst Dionysus held back a furious Takeru who seemed to outraged for words, as no sound came out of his open mouth.

"AH…AH…I NEED TO…" Yui flushed and ran out of the room, hearing vague sounds of admonishment from Thor and Dionysus as Loki laughed. She held her face in her hands as the gods in the dining-living room stared at her in confusion.

"Yousei sa-" Apollon began, but she ran past him up to her bedroom, where she shut the door behind her, and leant against it, still holding her hot cheeks. The memory of the kiss swelled in her mind, as did the memory of Apollon's kiss, and then Takeru's…confusion ran through her, and frustration. What was she going to do? This kiss had been even more intense, feelings rushed through her, like a fire burning its way through her heart. She slumped down, something intense building in her.

"No, no…" She whispered, her vision blurring, seeing her arms beginning to glow. "I…I can't let this…" She sagged slightly, and curled up on the floor, trying desperately to keep it inside. But images flooded her mind, torment of having to choose tearing her apart, until a searing pain shot through her chest, and she could keep it in no longer, and screamed. It was agony, she screamed until she couldn't hear herself anymore, until all there was was a rushing in her ears, tears running down her face as she stared at the room flickering in and out of focus.

She didn't hear anyone above the noise, but she felt the door shake, as if someone was banging on it, or trying to open it, but something was blocking it from opening, was it her? Or something else? Suddenly she felt herself shudder, her breath gone, and the floor felt like it was cracking as her body blazed with golden light. Through her shivering line of sight, she saw something… no… someone looking at her through the window. It was a woman's face, one she was sure she'd seen before...leaning over the window sill…but then it was gone, or maybe it was her reflection, and the glass was broken. Then a new face appeared in the window, Loki's. Red flared through the room as he crossed over to her, and scooped her up in his arms. The door smashed to pieces, and Apollon and Takeru came into view. She reached out, and three hands held her own. Something inside her calmed, and she heard a voice saying something, something that had been said before…but it faded, along with the light, and she closed her eyes, the fire calming, until she began to hear again, the rushing noise fading, the burning pain easing off.

"Yousei san…please…Yousei san…" Apollon was saying, a tremor in his voice.

"Zassou, don't…don't let this…" Takeru's voice said at the same time. She opened her eyes, and stared at the three gods, noticing the other gods in the background looking on in concern, whilst her family stared at her in terror.

"I'm so sorry." Came a broken whisper, and she turned to look at Loki, who had a wretched expression on his face, tears welling up in his eyes and falling down his face. "This was my fault." He choked out.

"No…Loki don't…" She reached out with her free hand, and stroked his face. "This wasn't you."

"But I…when…in the kitchen…" He tried to look away, but when she spoke, he couldn't help but meet her eyes.

"If it was your fault, I would be angry. And anyway, you came for me. You found me." She looked back at Takeru and Apollon, who were staring at her in anxiety. "All three of you did." As she said it, something clicked into place, and she freed the hand she had entangled with all three of them, and looked at it. A symbol glowed on it, then faded. Focussing on the feeling of three hands holding hers, she made it return, then let it fade again.

"What was that?" Takeru said, fear lining his tone.

"Did it hurt?" Apollon asked, looking at her with worry.

"I…I think it's my power…" She said slowly.

"What just happened?" Her mother cried out, and she looked at her family in a panic, but Balder took control.

"If you'll come with me, I will explain in the living room, though I believe Hades needs to get someone to explain it better than me." He gave Hades a significant look, and the god of the underworld nodded, and walked into another room out of site, sending a message to Lethe. Yui's family were herded downstairs, and she felt Loki get up and let go of her. Immediately she felt like something was wrong, like something inside of her had been taken from her.

"Loki san!" She cried, staggering up as he jumped out the window. "LOKI SAN!" She pulled herself free of Apollon and Takeru as they tried to hold her back, and called after her as she followed Loki out the window. She saw him transform and blaze through the courtyard into the forest. Without thinking she leapt after him, only then realising the ground was coming up fast, and thrusting her hand out in front of her instinctively. There was a flash of light, and she slowed, until she was floating just above the ground, and then gently she landed, wobbling on her feet at the gentle impact.

"YOUSEI SAN!"

"ZASSOU!"

Takeru and Apollon appeared out of the window, staring after her, but she didn't have time to think about that. She turned and ran after Loki. The other two gods made to go after her, but Tsukito held Takeru back, whilst Apollon was held back by Dionysus.

"This is something she has to do. Trust she will return to you." The purple haired god said, whilst the other two looked after Yui desperately.

Yui rushed through the forest, following the red glow ahead of her that was Loki, calling after him. She slid down the wet slope, catching herself on trees and branches, still scrambling up and after him. She rounded a corner, but slipped, and span around. The ground was suddenly not there, and she cried out, falling into the river. The cold shock took her voice from her, and she tried to get her bearings but was rushed downstream, caught in the flow. Her breath was knocked out of her by the current, and she was pulled under. Glimpsing the surface, her only thought was to find Loki; but how could she do that from under here? Where the water was sweeping her down to the undertow, rocks speeding past her, occasionally knocking painfully into her side, gradually bleeding what control she had to not gasp for air, and therefore breathe in water… until suddenly arms wrapped around her, and pulled her free, oxygen rushing into her lungs.

Loki held her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"That's the second time this morning I've caused you to…to…" His voice was shaking, and she felt him take shuddering breaths.

"Loki, Loki look at me." She demanded. He let go of her, and she rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Don't you dare do this." He stared at her in shock as she burned with anger. "Don't you _dare._ I won't let you push me away. I know you blame yourself for what happened back there, because of the kiss, and just now, but…but…" She shook her head in anger, tears freeing themselves from her eyes. "…if you want to protect me, you have to stay with me." She looked at him, still angry, but now also pleading. "Don't leave me alone. Please." His eyes filled with despair.

"Yui…you don't know what you're saying. You can't-"

"Don't say that." Yui interrupted, furious. "I DO know what I'm saying, I know exactly what I'm saying. You're the one who keeps calling me yours, and saying you came back just for me…don't make some complex about this all being your fault stop you from…from…" She choked on her words, unable to bear the thought of him being away from her. Without thinking, she threw herself into his arms, and sobbed. "Don't go. Stay with me." She cried, and felt his arms wrap around her, first tentatively, then more certainly, pulling her in close, reaching up to hold the back of her head with his hand, burying his fingers in her hair. He rested his head on her shoulder again, and squeezed her to his body. She felt her breath catch, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Always." He whispered, and she saw his god form begin to burn away, floating off like ashes, until he was human again.

"Promise?" She said, shaking.

"I promise." He said, pulling back, and looking at her, smiling, eyes tearful. She smiled back, and noticed his warmth in god form had dried them both. Reaching up, she brushed her hand against his warm cheek, and leant forwards, looking deep into his eyes. She rested her head on his chest, and felt him cradle her gently.

"I can't cope without you." She whispered, almost so quiet that he didn't hear it over the river, but just loud enough that he did. His breathing paused, but he didn't show any other sign of hearing what she'd just said.

"Come on koneko chan, let's get you back to the house." He said, helping her up, and leading the way back to the shrine.

As they came through the forest, they saw Zeus standing by Yui's house, the grey morning giving him a dark aura. Yui hurried over to him in time to see a woman leave her house. She was dressed in dark swathes of fabric, and had piercing red eyes, and white hair. Zeus stared at Yui, almost daring her to speak to him, before leading the woman away. Yui watched them go, and looked back at the house, where Hades was standing.

"Who was that?" She asked, crossing over to him.

"Lethe. Goddess of memories. Your family won't remember this morning's incident, and Zeus fixed the house's damages." Hades had a grim look on his face, but smiled slightly at her, as if trying to reassure her. She looked past him, and saw Takeru and Apollon loitering by the door, Balder behind them. She smiled, and they rushed out, babbling questions of was she okay? Did she get hurt? Was she in pain? Did the effects of the transformation she'd experienced cause anything bad to happen? The flood of questions only stopped when Dionysus came out and rested a hand on Apollon's head.

"Calm down, give the girl some air." He said, smiling warmly at her.

"I'm fine, really." She said, smiling at the group, and looking back at Loki, who was being checked just as thoroughly as her, but by Balder. He also looked bashful, as if he felt guilty for causing so much trouble, but when he caught her eye, he grinned at her in his usual cheeky way. "I think it's alright." She said, turning back to Apollon and Takeru as Dionysus went to talk to Hades, Thor and Tsukito. "I think…my god powers just developed a bit more. They cushioned me when I jumped out of the window."

"Eh?" Takeru crossed his arms. "You shouldn't have done that though, you didn't know they would do that."

"No, but you've done more reckless things without god powers." She said, grinning at him, and making him look away awkwardly.

"Maybe…" he muttered, "but still, don't go doing it again." He unfolded his arms, and reached out to ruffle her hair. "You're damageable."

"Yousei san…" Apollon said, looking worried. "What happened? You ran out of the kitchen and then we heard screaming from your room…"

"Ah…it was…" she glanced over at Loki, uncertain of whether or not to say.

"Loki was being an idiot." Takeru said, putting his arms behind his head. "But no more stupid than you or I, Apollon." He looked at Apollon, who frowned.

"Maybe we should…" he paused, then shook his head, and smiled at Yui. "I'm just glad you're okay Yousei san. Please, let us help next time."

"But you did." Yui replied, smiling at them, both. "All three of you did." She walked back into the house, leaving them both standing there in surprise, until Apollon grinned.

"Wait for me Yousei san!" He called, making Takeru run after him, also calling.

"Just a minute, what about lunch!"


End file.
